Ilen and Celina's Story
by CobaltStarlight
Summary: This story starts when my two OCs met and lived their new lives with the B-DaGang in Cowtoon, and afterwards, random stuff! Contains many OCs, a few OC x canon pairings, Yamato x Terry! etc. so shonen-ai warning! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Beginning

In Tsubakura City, the two girls (one is 10 and a half and the other is 13) were sleeping in one of them's household. The younger one with short green hair in long-sleeved pajamas with pants woke up. She yawned, seeing the dawn of the sweet summer day out in her bedroom window. She has her own room, so she had to go next door to wake up her older friend who she looks up to as an older sister.

"Celina? Celina? Wake up! It's 8 in the morning already!" The green-haired tried waking up the older girl in pink hair and in a pink night gown known as Celina.

"Ugh, Ilen, give me 10 more minutes..." Celina grunted. She loves her beauty naps nowadays. When she was younger she always wanted to wake up jump-start early to go out and play in all seasons except winter, since she loves the warm weather and not the cold weather. But over time that sort of changed. She still isn't a huge fan of the cold though, but sometimes she had to go for shopping and stuff with Ilen's family, and it used to be just with her own parents.

"Okay then but you'll miss out on mom's homemade waffles!" Ilen teased as she skipped across the hallway into the kitchen which is also a dining room, and she saw her mom and dad, "Morning mom!"

"Morning honey." Her mom grinned at her daughter. She has long brunette hair below shoulder length, right now up in a ponytail, and wearing a light pink robe. "I made you some waffles already. Fresh and ready to eat!" she chirped as she gave a plate of two waffles to Ilen on the dining room table.

"Goodie!" Ilen gleefully cheered and munched away.

"Don't eat too fast, sport, or you'll get a bellyache." Her dad said.

He has short green hair just like Ilen's. In the past, he raised Ilen the most and got her into the ways of boy life. Her mom used to blame him for having a daughter always acting like a son and hating girly stuff that girls usually like to do that she fights with him a lot. However, that changed by the very moment Celina agreed to join the Takamoto family household as a member, even though she isn't even related to the Takamoto Family Tree, hence that her last name is Yuni. It was thanks to Ilen herself who met Celina when she was in a tragedy with her parents Mr. and Mrs. Yuni who always had a fight against each other for stupid things.

Years after Celina was away from home and never sees them again until they finally make up once and for all, when she was 12, that time came when they visited the Takamoto family and gave Celina two gifts as their apology since they miss their beloved daughter so much.

Celina's mother gave her a lilac-colored kitty cat, and Celina gets to name her Lilac because of her fur color. She had her wear a green scarf around her neck. Unlike most young girls, she loves the color green along with pink and purple.

Her father gave her, surprisingly, a B-Daman. It's violet and has a pair of angelic wings. She named the B-Daman herself "Violet Angel." He said that the B-Daman was his request for Armada, a B-DaMaster and Sensei from Saitoon, to build. She thinks she'll meet the B-DaMaster one day.

It's been a while since Celina trained her B-Daman with rapidfiring techniques and tried to come up with her own powerblast, but she can't seem to get it right.

As for Ilen getting a B-Daman, she got it on her 10th birthday from her father, since he got her into it at age 7 and she wanted a B-Daman on her own when the time comes. She's shocked that the B-Daman she got is exactly what she wanted, it's mostly gold, and it has an unusual pair of wings. Like Celina's dad, he requested the B-Daman from Armada as well.

There's a also a fact in that B-Daman that Ilen is not like all the normal girls when it comes to bugs: she was fascinated by them. That marks the exception of mosquitos that bite her and make her itch in the summertime and springtime, bees that can possibly sting her to oblivion if she encountered multiple, but one is bad enough, and finally a few other bugs that she thought will bring harm to her. When it comes to bugs, she likes butterflies, caterpillars, and dragonflies the most. Dragonflies are cool to her, so she likes them the most, and she's excited to see one since they're rare in sight. She likes birds and monkeys, too.

By that fact, he think she loves the color gold obviously along with any shade of green, platinum, any shade of blue, purple. And also that she loves dragonflies. Her B-Daman is customized from her likes; the unusual wings are a lot like the dragonfly wings. By appearence, she named her B-Daman "Golden Dragonfly."

Now back to the present, Ilen tells her dad as she's munching on her breakfast with her knife and fork, and drinking her milk, "Don't worry dad, I won't."

Just then, Celina showed up in the kitchen after she's dressed for the day and only asked for one waffle. Her mom gave the plate to her as she delicately eats away bite after bite using her fork and knife, unlike Ilen who's pigging out

When breakfast is over, the two energetic girls got outside to get some fresh summer Tsubakura City air. They visited the old-japanese-like house and knocked on the door. The woman with tan skin and blue hair, named Sari McScotty, opened the door by sliding it aside.

"Good morning, Mrs. McScotty." Celina bowed to Sari.

"We're just wondering if your son Terry is having free time today." Ilen asked.

"Man, it's been pretty long since he was here, I'm afraid. He only recently visited us with his new friends that we never met before and they went off to defeat the Neo Shadow Alliance with the help of us providing information about Marda B. to them. They never returned ever since, it's been almost two weeks." Sari explains, "I'm sorry but you're far too late to see him. He's never been back here for so long. Before last time, after all the training, me and my husband let him go off on his own journey to follow his own path."

Ilen, in shock and disappointment, was going to say, "ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?" but instead she said "Oh... thanks for the story, ma'am."

"Thanks for having a talk with us, where is Sanju?" Celina asked.

"Sleeping. He stayed up meditating, like a lot of times before. I do that too but not this time." Sari answered, "Anyway, you two can go and play with the other kids now, and look, you two look older than the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah..." Ilen rubbed the back of her head, "But I still look like a boy, which is good."

"Bye Mrs. McScotty!" Celina and Ilen waved goodbye to Sari.

"Great... Terry's not here for long... I wished I knew it far earlier..." Ilen is disappointed.

"Don't feel like a lonely slug, Ilen. If you keep this up longer, I'm gonna have to force you in a dress again! If you don't want that, have a B-DaBattle with me!"

That's when Ilen stepped up as she immediately forgot what she was sad about. "You know I'm always ready for a B-DaBattle, Celina! I am!" She pumped her fists.

"That's the spirit!" Celina got to one side of a nearby Direct Hit Battle (DHB) arena that looked like a hockey table in Tsubakura's outside neighborhood. Ilen went to the other and they B-DaFire.

After the battle, the winner is Ilen. She's happier than last time. She cheered up, like Celina hoped. Suddenly, they heard a few of the town residents. Curiously, both of them came up to them, mentioning about the top-rated Café in the B-DaWorld. Interested since they wanted to go to the best Café, they asked where it is, and one of them told them that it's in Catoon and it's easy to find since it's shaped like a giant sitting cat, so it's called Mie's Cat Café. That Café went to other towns for business only once, they also heard, but now they stick in Catoon forever it stays. How did Tsubakura's residents hear about that?

Celina and Ilen got to their families asking that they would like to go on their journey like Terry and to go to the best Café in Catoon. To their hopes, they agreed since they're old enough to go off on their own, and the Takamoto family wanted Celina to promise them to keep watch for Ilen since she's younger and can be immature.

They started packing, then they spent their time around Tsubakura since it's their last day before they set off on their journey and say goodbye to their hometown.

Next morning of a yet another sunny summer day came. Both Ilen and Celina got up for breakfast and to start their first day on their journey to become top B-DaPlayers, another ambition that they're going for. They bid farewell to their families, Sari and Sanyu McScotty, and the village of Tsubakura. Finally, the adventure of the two close friends has begun.

Hey there! Ally here, and I have started this story about my two OCs Celina Yuni and Ilen Takamoto and there are more Battle B-Daman OCs later. Further, you'll expect more from Ilen XD


	2. First meeting

On their way, they're looking at the map to look to directions to Catoon, their sole destination. It's so far, sadly. They needed transportation to go across ocean in their way. Fortunately, they have enough B-DaBucks they saved up together to afford tickets for a cruise ship in a city with a beautiful beach near it. The ship takes them to the other side of the water.

They journeyed on by foot until they finally arrived in Catoon after it's been hours (counting a few food, water, and resting breaks) since they arrived at the other side of the ocean by ship. They, however, needed rest since they were mostly walking to it for hours. They took a while's nap on the tree trunks outside under the shade since they would like some cooling down.

After a while, they woke up and found that the sun is setting soon. They asked one of Catoon's residents of where the Cat Café is. He pointed that way, which is where Celina and Ilen should go.

It only took two minutes till they arrived at the Café. It's a building with a chimney that's shaped just like a huge sitting cat laying on its belly. The eyes are the two round windows. As they laid against the wall of the building because they're still out of energy, 5 minutes later, four kids got outside to go train with their B-Daman, and the two girls recognized one of them: Terry!

Celina and Ilen didn't get up, but a moment later, Terry noticed two people sitting against the wall and he's surprised.

"Ilen? Celina?" Terry came up to them, "I never knew you two'll show up unexpectedly! I'm so glad we meet again." He smiled.

That's when the other three boys, Yamato, Gray, and Bull, came to the situation.

"You knew these two, Terry?" Yamato asked.

"Oh course! They're my childhood friends from Tsubakura City since I was five. In fact, I'm friends with Ilen more." Terry answered.

Ilen smiled to those words Terry said.

"Oh I see," Yamato introduces himself to Ilen and Celina, "Hey there, I'm Yamato Delgado! Nice to meet ya!"

They both got up from sitting, and Celina introduced herself ladylike, "The name's Celina Yuni. My first name is spelled C.E.L.I.N.A., not S.E.L.E.N.A." She smiled.

"MY TURN!" Ilen thought Celina was going to say more, and she greeted Yamato with just a regular manner, "And I'm Ilen Takamoto! The first name's spelled as I.L.E.N." She gave a cheeky immature boyish grin.

Yamato caught his attention to Ilen, "Wow, you seem really cool, dude! So, why not hang out and get to know each other well?" Yamato invited her with a cat-like grin as he put his arm around her shoulders. One wrong fact is that Yamato thinks Ilen is a boy.

"Yeah!" Ilen accepted, unaware of being called a dude since she got used to it and didn't realize that he thinks she's a boy for now. They both went off for some competition.

Just as Terry saw that, his heart aches inside. He probably thinks that Yamato would be bonding more with Ilen than with him, but he needs to shake off his negative expectations and to make sure that he'll spend as much time with Yamato as possible, so that it would not happen.

Just then, the others, Wen, Li, Wiane, Milanie, Genny, Cyrus, Max, and Mie, went outside with the rest.

"Wait, where did Yamato go? Oooh who's this pink-haired girl?" Milanie cooed.

"Oh, Celina Yuni. That's me." Celina introduced herself to Milanie.

Milanie thought of something, ignoring Celina. "Wait, if Yamato's not here... that means Terry's mine!" Milanie was going to glomp Terry to death as she ran after him, but suddenly Li surprise-hugged her from behind. "Nooo!" Li was crying.

"L-Li?" Milanie blushed, "Why did you do that?"

"I... I don't really know..." Li blushed as he felt a little embarrassed by rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh brother..." Wen commented while he has his arm around Wiane, while she blushed.


	3. Ilen and Yamato

Later after Yamato and Ilen played a game of Ping Pong, a game of "Go Fish!" with the kitties, and had a race and Yamato won, they decided to have a talk at the water fountain somewhere in Catoon to get to know each other better, like Yamato says. The sun sets as it was going to disappear to turn into night shortly.

"You are lucky to meet the B-DaChampion!" Yamato grinned.

"Who?" Ilen curiously asked, and that's when Yamato points at himself. "REALLY? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like to brag. When I first started by the time I finally got my own B-Daman when Gray was threatening me to give it on my 11th birthday, I had a lot to learn even though I won against him. So when I heard about Armada, I journeyed to find him! But on my way, that's when I officially met Terry who's also journeying to find him. So we traveled together, even though we had some fights and developed a rivalry from the start. We trained under Armada for a month"

"Interesting. Please tell me more, I must wanna know!" Ilen demanded.

"Hehe okay. After that, we got to the Winners' Tournement after all the training, and we reunited with my mom, and then Bull. A break week from Round 1 to Round 2 later in the tournament, I finally reunited with Gray when I battled him in the second round. I won against him, and we're friends again long after he only betrayed me to the Shadow Alliance only to save his sister from them. On that day when Terry ended up having to go against his sister Liena, who's under the Shadow Alliance's control, and lost, we snuck through the NO TRESPASSING zone to save her from them. I had to battle Liena that if I win, we'll save her, but if I lose, all of our B-Daman had to be taken from me and my friends. I won against her and she's back to normal again. After that day's tournament... Cain broke my Cobalt Blade. I lost everything except its antennae, and then we planned to build Cobalt Saber with the Zero 2 Blaster Core System-"

"NO WAY! How does that work?" Ilen wants to know.

"It's more advanced than the Zero Blaster Core System that most B-Daman like yours have. ...Wait, do you have a B-Daman?"

"I sure do!" She took out her B-Daman Golden Dragonfly. "I got it on my 10th Birthday after I got into B-Daman since I was 7, thanks to my dad."

"That's so cool! May I check it out?"

"Sure!" Ilen decided with a smile.

Yamato was given Golden Dragonfly to take a look. "Looks like it has a pair of dragonfly wings, and it's gold-tinted! Awesome!" He curled up his mouth in a cat-like manner in awe.

"Yeah, that's why my B-Daman's called that. Dad had Armada built it from me for my birthday. He's so nice..."

"I can't wait to B-DaBattle you, Ilen!" Yamato became excited. "Oh, I wasn't finished with my story! Anyway, Cobalt Saber is built, and I used Cobalt Blade's antennae to complete it, so I still have part of Cobalt Blade. The Semi-Finals started and I B-DaBattled Gray because Liena wanted him to take her place for this round. In our B-Dabattle, I struggled but I got the hang on Cobalt Saber's power. I now bonded with it and defeated Gray. Now I had to beat Enjyu in the final round and become the B-DaChampion. During our B-DaBattle, he was evil at first, but he has changed of heart. I defeated him and became B-DaChampion this year!" Yamato ended his story of how he became B-DaChampion.


	4. Friendship? Love?

"Wow... I wish I were like you, Yamato, but then again, I haven't journeyed out of my hometown to become a top true B-DaPlayer until then before we met you guys! My dad had convinced me to pursue my dream to become really skillful and have fun at the same time. Is that what a true B-DaPlayer is?"

Yamato nodded.

"We should go back to the others now. But first, I got one question, Yamato." Ilen said.

"Yeah?"

"You do know Terry, right? Along as rivals, you two became close friends?"

Yamato sat back down because he stood up, "Of course I know him! We're awesome buddies. I do tease him a lot sometimes, and he does get annoyed."

"He sounds mature, more mature than me." Ilen commented.

"True, and me. I'm like the playful and courageous type."

"Like me!" Ilen grinned and chuckled.

Yamato gave Ilen a brofist. "We're so getting along well!" He said.

"Yeah!"

"But anyway, he's a great friend to me and he thinks so too. He's always there for me and I'm always there for him. There's nothing that could tear our friendship apart!"

Ilen understood that, it's much like the relationship between her and Celina.

"And," Yamato continued. "in Round 2, when Terry's B-Daman known as Wing Ninja broke and he had be in his B-Dabattle against Li, I brought up the idea from my head that I known about his B-Daman parts to fix it and I will get them for him. After my long delivery thanks to the Shadow Alliances Canines of Chaos, I arrived back just in time to give him the parts and fix Wing Ninja. It's one of those memories that I'll never forget. I care about Terry a lot."

Ilen smiled, "I get what you're talking about. I say you two have a closer bond than what I or Celina have with him."

Yamato nodded gladly.

"Ah! There you two are!" The familiar voice called out in front of them. They looked ahead and there's Terry who ran to them. "So, have you got along well?"

"Yeah, Yamato and I are quite similar in personality." Ilen answered.

"Couldn't agree more!" Yamato answered also.

"I knew you guys would! Had anything to talk about?" Terry asked.

"A lot." Yamato said.

Terry let out a delicate cute smile that made Yamato blush a little, and Ilen noticed that.

Terry's smile faded as he looked at Ilen. "Ilen?" Ilen turned to him. "Can we talk? I'm private, I mean?"

"That's okay with me." Ilen got up as she walks with Terry to somewhere in Catoon where no one's around. As they're walking, they talked. They have a while's worth of silence.

"So... what is it that you want to talk to me about? I'm all ears." Ilen broke the silence.

"It's..." Terry started blushing a little when he thinks he had to let something out. "It's about Yamato..."

"What about him?"

"I am afraid by the time Yamato wanted to spend time with you, he may have a bond with you more than he has with me..." Terry explained a little with a sad tone.

"How come there's anything wrong with that?" Ilen didn't really understand clearly.

"It's just... I can't really explain, I think you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I will, Terry, I'm your friend! You can tell me anything!"

"I-If you say so, Ilen..." Terry stopped walking, as Ilen did the same. "I..."

Ilen's dying to hear what Terry had to say.

"I... I do like Yamato. And I mean a lot."

"That's what Yamato already told me, you two are the best of friends and I know that now."

"No, it's not like that. You see, Ilen, I have feelings for him."

Ilen tried to think of what Terry meant. "So..."

Terry looked away with a sad face. "I love him, Ilen. I loved Yamato with all my heart."

Ilen stood silent for a moment. Terry thought he knew it.

"I hoped you understand, but I guess not..." Terry's eyes welled up with tears.

Just then, Ilen puts her left hand on his right shoulder in a snap and grinned. "What you just told me, Terry... I completely understand. I never knew you would have feelings for Yamato as more than a friend until now." Ilen said and hugged Terry. He felt a lot better now that his childhood friend understands his feelings after all, so he hugged her back feeling really happy about the joyful situation.


	5. Yamato VS Ilen

The next morning came after everyone stayed the night at Mie's Café after Ilen and Celina were introduced to everyone else besiding Yamato and Terry.

Mie was making some omelets and pancakes for the many kids before they all woke up. Armada tried to keep himself from eating all of them. As the rest of the gang woke up to start the day, their breakfast are ready to eat, they get to choose either the omelet with the filling of their choice or the pancake with the topping of their choice, or maybe both like Yamato and Ilen did.

"Mmmmm! Yamato, your mom makes the best pancakes and omelets I've ever tasted! I'm looking forward to waffles!" Ilen said with delight.

"Why thank you so much, Ilen. I insist you and Celina can stay as long as you like, but we're getting packed!" Mie tells her.

"Hm..." Ilen stopped eating for a moment. "Besides you, there's me, Yamato, Terry, Celina, Milanie-"

Milanie grunted, displeased that Ilen mentioned Celina between Terry and her in order.

"...Gray, Genny, Cyrus, Max, Tylor, Bull, Armada, Liena, Wiane, Wen, and Li. Wow, that's a lot of us in this Café."

"I quiet agree, but I share rooms with Gwayikens!" Genny chirped. Cyrus noticed Gray backing his chair away a little, blushing in embarrassment.

"What brings you two here, young man?" Mie asked.

Ilen was wide-eyed when she's called that. She now realized that Yamato may have thought that she's a boy at first sight, and still. If that's the case, they can stay great friends and hang out as long as he doesn't find out her true gender, but she knows she won't keep that forever and she thinks she'll reveal it sooner or later, even just accidently, but she'll know when the time comes. After a while of thought, she answered.

"We heard from our friendly Tsubakura residents about the best Café in the B-DaWorld that's located in Catoon. Thinking we should go there, we also thought of going on our first journey to become top B-DaPlayers also! It was my all-time dream since I was 7 when I got into B-Daman, and I thank my dear father. I barely called him father, mostly I call him dad, and daddy when I was younger, like many other people."

"Sounds really unique, Ilen! I don't know when Yamato got into B-Daman, but he got his Cobalt Blade on his 11th birthday."

"Yamato did tell me his story. I got mine on my 10th, but anyway, I really want to go play with Yamato! You said you want to B-DaBattle with me and my skills in using my Golden Dragonfly, right, Yamato?"

"For sure!" Yamato got up and took out his blaster. "Cobalt Saber is born ready!"

"Uhh you both should finish your breakfast first..." Mie suggested. Ilen and Yamato thudded as if they forgot about that, as Terry giggled.

After breakfast, everyone went outside of the Café to watch the battle between Ilen and Yamato. Terry is at the front of the crowd, being the referee of this 3-round match.

"Yamato! Ilen! Are your B-Daman ready?" Terry called out to both B-DaPlayers.

"Ready!" Yamato and Ilen said in unison as they're set to shoot out their B-DaBalls.

"Ready... Set..." Terry did a countdown.

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They let out their battle cry as they shot their B-DaBalls at the same time at each other. They both dodged.

"I gotta warn ya! Golden Dragonfly is more powerful than you thought it is! It focuses on Power and Accuracy! HEYA!" Ilen shot out several of her B-Daman at the same time. Yamato kept dodging.

"Oh yeah? Coalt Saber isn't either! COBALT POWER BLAAAAST!" Yamato puts pressure into his B-Daman and sets it on fire along with his hands to shoot out the fire-infused B-DaBall and it immediately directly hit Ilen's B-Daman.

"AAAAHH!" She blew back and laid on her back, then she got out in a sitting position. "Man, you're a lot tougher than I thought! That's more than what I expected!" She stood up and back to the field.

"Yamato 1, Ilen 0! If Yamato wins Round 2, he wins! Ready... Set..." Terry counted down the scores.

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They cried out again and their B-DaBalls shot out again. Yet again, they both dodged.

They kept B-DaFiring and they kept dodging each other's moves.

"Nice evasion! Since you have a signature move, watch mine! GOLDEN FLURRYYYY!" Ilen cried out as she imbued her B-Daman with a golden-colored aura and shot out her B-DaBall with a huge amount of golden aura surrounding it as it was shot out forward. The aura around the B-DaBall was 3 times the B-DaBall's size. Yamato couldn't believe what he saw and suddenly his B-Daman got directly hit as he got pushed off the field and laid on his back.

He got up, "H-How did you do that?"

"Truth is, I did train with my dad, he taught me this awesome move Golden Flurry. Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet!" Yamato said with a competitive grin as he got up and back in the field.

_Yamato..._ Terry thought. Yamato looked at him who looked worried, he wondered why. Terry yelled out, "Final Round! Yamato 1, Ilen 1! If either one wins this round, wins the Direct Hit Battle! Ready... Set..."

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They cried out in unison again and they kept dodging their attacks, with Ilen barely dodging.

"I've just met you yesterday, but I think you're a really awesome B-DaPlayer already who has the heart, and never gives up! But I won't give up either! I have the heart of a true B-DaPlayer too!" Yamato shoots out his B-DaBalls at Ilen.

"Ya know, I thought of the same thing! But I won't let you win that easily!" Ilen shoots out.

"Get ready!" Yamato searches in his inner strength and shot out the ultimate B-Daman move more powerful than Cobalt Power Blast. "HIYAAAAAA!"

"W-WHAT THE? AAAAAAAAHHH!" Ilen cried out as she's flashed by the bright light from Yamato's attack, and her B-Daman has been directly hit, then she blew off the field at a far range. She actually never saw an attack like that before, she couldn't believe it.

"ILEN!" Celina cried as she came to her. "Are you alright?"

"The match has been decided! The winner is Yamato Delgado!" Terry announced joyfully.

"YEAH! I WON! This is awesome!" Yamato cheered as Terry came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yamato, I knew you would give it all you got!" Terry welled up with tears of joy.

"Celina..." Ilen weakly spoke out as she opened her eyes. "This... IS THE MOST AWESOME B-DABATTLE IN THE HISTORY OF B-DABATTLES! YAMATO'S COBALT SABER AND ITS ULTIMATE MOVES ARE AWESOME! Who cares if I lost? I've still got a lot to learn epicly so I can beat Yamato next time." She was really excited as she jumped to standing and turned to Yamato. "I've been looking forward to our rematch, Yamato." They shook hands.

"Awww what a warm friendship this is going to be between the two." Terry said with a smile, but something hit him that he remembered about the worry yesterday.

Just then, Max came up to Ilen. "I think you're awesome, Ilen. Being a great B-DaPlayer... we should go play Soccer!"

"It's on, Max!" Ilen boomed out, realizing Max also thought that she's a guy, but she does not care since she enjoys hanging out with awesome guys that she preferred to be around than annoying girls. She and Max went off to the soccerfield for rounds of Soccer.

"Boys will be boys..." Celina commented. _Especially when one of them at least acts like one but isn't..._


	6. Gray VS Ilen

Later that day, Terry noticed that Yamato was nowhere to be seen anywhere, until he found him sleeping in his bedroom. Terry thinks he's napping because he felt like he had nothing else to do. He walks into the bedroom and stands next to his bed, petting his sleepy head, and he heard him purring like he's enjoying the head massage.

"Oh Yamato." Terry whispered and smiled. Since he's asleep, Terry lays on the bed next to him in case Yamato would need some company. He put his arm around his shoulders slowly and gently without waking him up, and he somehow felt like he would like some daytime napping too, with Yamato, so he fell asleep.

Around an hour later, Yamato woke up, noticing Terry sleeping next to him. He wondered why, but he tucked Terry in under the covers because he still would love some warmth. Terry woke up a little and muttered as if he was sleepily begging, "Yamatoooo..."

"Terry? You can stay asleep if you want."

"No... Not if you're leaving..." Terry opened his cute sleepy eyes.

Yamato thinks Terry wants him to stay with him and take a nap with him longer. "Oh alright, I'll stay." He laid back in bed and goes under the covers. He puts his arm around Terry, who's also under the covers, and falls asleep.

42 minutes later, Ilen was wondering where Yamato and Terry could be for hours! She looked everywhere until she peeked in Yamato's bedroom to see the two kids under the bed covers. When she looked into the covers gently, there's Yamato and Terry sleeping.

_Aww that's so cuuuute~ _ Ilen thought. She re-closed the covers for the two and quietly left the room. She started talking to herself. "I sure do understand that Terry loves Yamato a lot... Come to think of it, I already see through my eyes that they're meant for each other. They make such a cute couple!"

She heard herself a bit more girly than before. She has finally let out her inner fangirl, despite that she's a hardcore tomboy, and she does enjoy the fact about Yamato and Terry. This could be the secret she may keep from most of the gang and all of the other people, I mean about her inner fangirl thing.

"Hey Ilen, have you seen Terry?" A voice called from behind Ilen. She turned and it was Milanie.

_Why would she want to know? Is she friends with him? _Ilen thought. "Why?"

"I want to spend some time with my cutie!" Milanie cooed with her hands placed on her cheeks. That's when Ilen realized: Milanie likes Terry, but does he like her back, she wonders? If that's the case, she didn't want her to be with him since she thinks he really belongs to Yamato, so she came up with a plan.

"Terry is... uhh... training by the rocks at the south from the Café! I think he did say that." Ilen lied.

"TERRY~!" Milanie ran off, and left the Café.

"Phew!" Ilen sighed with relief. "Hey Ilen." She turned to another voice behind her. The voice turned out to be Gray.

"Oh, 'sup Gray." Ilen said acting cool even though she just got surprised that Gray could be starting a conversation with her.

"Along with the others, I saw earlier that you really are an awesome B-DaPlayer at that epic B-DaBattle, even though you lost to Yamato. No one stands a chance against his Cobalt Saber!" He pumped up his fist. "I was wondering if you can B-DaBattle with my Chrome Raven with your Golden Dragonfly."

Ilen never knew she would be offered like that, but she accepted it with a grin.

Out in the field near the Café, there's Liena, Mie, Armada, Genny, Cyrus, Max, Tylor, Wiane, Wen, and Li cheering for Gray and Ilen. There's Wiane as referee.

"Alright, are you B-DaPlayers rea-"

"YOU CAN DO IT, GWAYIKENS!" Genny yelled out for Gray. He sweatdropped and felt a little more embarrassed from earlier, but he kind of enjoyed it, while he blushed in shock.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, ILEN!" Max yelled out for Ilen.

"No! My Gwayikens will win!" Genny yelled at her little brother.

"Ilen's the one who's gonna win!" Max protested his big sister.

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH? YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE 2-YEAR-OLDS!**" Wiane yelled angrily, interrupting Genny's and Max's argument. So much for siblings thinking differently. They felt like idiots so they apologized for disturbing the match. Gray and Ilen were embarrassed for what just happened, but thanks to Wiane that the humiliation ended.

"That's better." Wiane calmed down and she got back to the match. "So where were we? Oh, right, are you B-DaPlayers ready?"

"Ready!" Both Gray and Ilen said in unison.

"Ready... Set..." Wiane counted down.

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They let out a cry as they shot out their B-DaBalls. They swiftly dodged, B-DaBall after B-DaBall. Gray started using his rapidfiring technique by swiftly shooting nonstop, with a flurry of B-DaBalls aiming at Ilen and she can't evade it if she keeps her B-Daman in-ground in the field. Ilen never saw that before, and in a flash, her B-Daman got directly hit, she was caught off-guard.

"YES! GWAYIKENS WON THE FIRST ROUND!" Genny cheered.

"Um, it's only the first round, Genny..." Cyrus annoyingly said.

"Oh shut up!" Genny yelled.

"That was unexpected! But this is just the beginning!" Ilen said to Gray when she got up to her feet.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Gray replied.

"Round 2! Gray 1, Ilen 0. Ready... Set..." Wiane said the countdown.

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They cried out in unison as they started shooting at each other. Ilen expected Gray's rapidfiring technique, in whcih he did in just a second later. She lifted her B-Daman off the ground so it won't get hit.

"I got it this time! GOLDEN FLURRRRYYYY!" She shot out her powerful attack with the B-DaBall surrounded by the gold-colored aura, and it directly hits Gray's B-Daman when he never thought twice.

He blew backwards, laying on the ground, and struggles to get it.

"OH MY GAWD! GWAYIKENS!" Genny gasped.

"THAT'S THE TICKET, ILEN!" Max cheered. Genny puffed her cheek and looked at him with an annoyed expression but didn't say anything.

"You really are better than before, Ilen! One more round to go and we alone decide who's the winner, fair and square..." Gray gave Ilen a grin of pride as he got up to his feet.

"You gotcha, Gray!" Ilen said.

"Final Round! Gray 1, Ilen 1. Ready... Set..."

"B-DAFIIIREEEE!" They shot out their B-DaBalls more powerful than previous times. Gray was trying to use a different technique instead of his rapidshooting, so he focuses himself in his Chrome Raven and fired the ultimate shot. "HIYAAAA!"

Ilen, too, focused her energy in her B-Daman and lets out the ultimate attack. "GOLDEN FLURRRYYYY!"

Both attacks collided which created a dustcloud between then in the field, almost blowing both of them away. As it disappeared, the two B-DaBalls are still holding back each other. _C'mon, you can do this... _Ilen hoped in thought.

Ilen's B-DaBall started going forward, pushing Gray's B-Daball back, and it rapidly pushed it backward, directly hitting his B-Daman and he got blown back with much force. Gray fell on the ground, laying on his back. Ilen couldn't believe it; she... won against Gray?

"The match has been decided!" Wiane declared, "The winner is Ilen Takamoto!"

"NOOOO! GWAYIKINS!" Genny started crying and came to Gray.

"Yeah! Ilen won! Ilen won! We shall celebrate with MARSHMALLOWS!" Max gleefully demanded for Ilen's victory.

"Yeah! Marshmallows!" Ilen cried out with joy. She gave Max a brofist.

Gray got up, petted and hugged Genny, then walked to Ilen. "Ilen..." Ilen turned to him. "I knew you would give it your all. Congratulations." He offered a handshake and she accepted it.

"Thanks for the epic B-DaBattle, Gray. It was worth it." Ilen smiled, and she had tiny pink streaks across her face, which isn't noticed, but she must've noticed it herself. Why was she blushing? That she's got no clue of.

After that, she went back inside to check on Yamato and Terry.


	7. Some kind of situation

It's been 10 minutes since the end of the match. Ilen went to peek in the bedroom again, like before she encountered Gray who wanted her to B-DaBattle him earlier, and found Terry missing; only just Yamato.

Yamato's still sleeping. Ilen tip-toed into the room to keep quiet to look at Yamato, and then she noticed a light kiss mark on his cheek. She could've sworn she screamed like an excited fangirl on the inside, but she was going to walk back out to leave Yamato napping on his own, but she heard him waking up and yawning.

"Eh?" She turned around to see him rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it? Yaaaawn..." Yamato sleepily groaned.

"It's," Ilen checks her watch. "6:35 in the afternoon."

"AHHH! I'M LATE FOR DINNER- ...where's Terry?"

"I don't know, I just came back here to check on you two."

"Oh, anyway, I'll-"

"By the way, there's a... ..." Ilen almost pointed out the kiss mark on Yamato's face but she decided to shut it. "Nevermind."

"A what?"

"I said nevermind!"

"Neeeh I really wanna know!" Yamato started begging like he actually does what to know... which is true.

"There's a kiss mark on your face." Ilen giggled slightly.

"Huh?" Yamato looked at himself in the mirror and saw. He blushed. "Uhh... did you know who kissed me on the cheek?"

"Me? I have no clue." Ilen responded with no answer. She thinks Terry kissed Yamato on the cheek because he told her about his feelings yesterday, so it must've been him, but she'd rather not tell his feelings for Yamato through herself without him being around. Even though it's most likely Terry, Ilen had never seen anyone using, umm, lip gloss here.

"I'll go aim to find out myself! And get my dinner while I'm at it." Yamato ran out of the room. Ilen facepalm'd and walked out to get dinner as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Mie called the others. Suddenly, Enjyu busted in the door.

"Right on time!" Enjyu said as he got to the table.

"Hi Enjyu..." Liena shyly greeted him.

Enjyu ignored Liena because he's impatient for his food and he's tired from running all day.

Yamato is sitting between Ilen and Terry. "Yeah, I'm starving! Let's ea-" He looks at Terry at his left, who's only waiting for his meal. "Uhh..." Yamato tried to ask Terry something, but he decided not to as his stomach was going to rumble again.

"We have chicken!" Mie said as handed everyone plates of grilled chicken legs. Everyone cheered and munched on down.

While eating, Yamato kept thinking whether he should or shouldn't, then he finally gave in. "Terry?"

"Hm?" Terry muffled because his mouth is full of food.

"I have to ask, it's kind of embarrassing for me, but..." Yamato decided to whisper to Terry alone, that only one other person, Ilen, can hear beside them. "Did you kiss me on the cheek earlier?"

Terry grew as red as a tomato when he hears that question. How did he figure? Well, it's obvious since he was napping next to him and woke up before Yamato did, so it could be him. Terry fidgeted, blushing.

"Well?" Yamato waited for an answer.

"Well what?" Wiane was curious.

"Yeah." Wen commented.

"No one asked you two!" Yamato yelled at them while flailing his arm in front of them, then he went back to Terry.

"I... Uhh..." Terry tried to force the answer out while looking down at his food after he swallowed what was in his mouth. He thinks he might feel ashamed if he did, so he stormed out of the dining table and left the room. Yamato went after him. "Terry?" Mie murmured.

"What's his problem?" Gray asked, in a worried tone.

Enjyu outbursts, "That's none of your-"

"And don't talk crap about it either!" Gray shuts him up as he pointed at him. Enjyu went back to eating. Celina can't help but snicker at that. Genny clapped for Gray. Max has no idea what's going on and neither did Tylor.

_As it turned out, it _is_ Terry... _Ilen thought as she also left the room to go check on them, but decided to wait on the doorway between the Café kitchen and the hallway.

In the hallway, Terry stopped running and sat against the wall, hiding his head with his arms and his legs. Yamato came up to him. "Something wrong?" Yamato asked him.

"It's nothing..." Terry responded.

"Terry... I was just asking..." Yamato sat next to him and scoots closer to him until their hips touched. Terry blushed when Yamato put his arm around him. "If you're too uncomfortable to answer, that's fine with me."

"No, Yamato, it's true, I... I did it." Terry said with a little shame in his innocent voice. He tries cheering himself up right away.

"I didn't know there was," Terry looked at the kiss mark Yamato has on. "actually a mark on your face!" He smiled.

Yamato blushed a little. "Y-yeah..." He chuckled. He knew it was Terry by how he reacted when he asked him that, but he still didn't see the true purpose of the cheek kiss. At least, not _yet._

"YAMATO! TERRY! Haven't finished your dinner yet!" Ilen yelled from the distance in the hallway.

"Yeah!" Gray and Genny said in unison.

"You heard them, let's go finish." Yamato said.

"Agreed." Terry said back. They both got up, probably forgetting about the situation, and went back to get done with dinner.

Later at night, Ilen wondered how she'll open up to Yamato (and maybe a few other people) that she's really a girl. She thinks that can wait longer; who knows if either way she might regret it once the truth comes out.


	8. Realization

A day in a half later, it's noon.

Celina felt like she wanted to B-DaBattle Yamato too, so she tried finding him, but nowhere to be found. She went and asked some others in a chatting group at the Café kitchen.

"Yamato? He went outside somewhere just 20 minutes ago." Max answered to Celina's question.

"Neon City?" Bull added. Everyone looked at him like he's nuts. Neon City is far away from here!... I guess.

"I'll go look for him." Ilen stood up, got outside and ran out of the building area.

"Are there any reasons that Yamato went somewhere?" Celina asked again.

"Most likely, it's training." Gray guessed.

"Getting marshmallows?" Max guessed.

In the group, Terry is the only one not paying attention to Celina because he's writing down something on a blank piece of paper, on one of the Café tables, while sitting alone.

"What are you doing, Terry?" Celina asked him, which made him immediately flip the paper so the blank side is facing up, like he panicked for a moment. She's dumbfounded. "...Nevermind, then." She shrugged.

"Is it a letter? Are they for me?" Milanie added while she's fascinated.

"No, Milanie..." Terry was annoyed.

"Ugh!" She threw a fit and stormed out of the room, to the hallway.

Li followed her nervously. "Milanie..."

"Who _are_ you writing to, then?" Wen asked Terry.

"IT'S NOTHING! JUST GET BACK TO YOUR-" Terry covered his mouth realizing that he's yelling. "So-sorry, I over-reacted..."

"It's okay." Celina smiled. "We'll leave you alone."

Terry smiled, grabbed the piece of paper and a pencil, and left the Café kitchen to go to Yamato's room.

Celina turned to anyone else. "Anyway-" She heard the Café door. "Ilen?"

"Yamato was on his way back and that's how I found him." Ilen said.

"Hehe... I just wanted to play with the cats for a little bit and come back here." Yamato explained.

"You should've told us..."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ilen."

Li came back in the room with Milanie. "Okay, I calmed her down..."

"How, brother?" Wen asked.

"Well... I'd rather not say it."

Milanie is blushing like hell, "Yeah, umm... nothing much happened really..." She nervously laughed.

"Ohoho I see what you did there." Wiane cooed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Milanie puts her hands on her face. Li took her back to the hallway so she won't get embarrassed any longer.

"I... think they may be up to something..." Celina said.

When it became dark as night (wait, it IS night), everyone gets ready for bed by changing to their pajamas, except Terry who only took off his cape, the case carrying his sword, scarf, sandals, and shorts. While he's drifting off to sleep, Yamato got up to say goodnight to Ilen who's changing in the other room.

In Ilen's room where she stays, she unbuttons her pants and was about to slide them down, but she hears someone about to open the door. She re-buttoned them right away a second before the door opened; it's Gray.

"Hey Ilen, I just wanted to say goodnight." Gray said.

_Man, that was close. _Ilen thought, and she responded with a chuckle. "Goodnight to you too Gray, you did scare me though."

"Oh, sorry that I did that."

"That's okay. Go to bed now for tomorrow."

"Okay. Again, goodnight." Gray smiled and closed the door when he left.

Ilen went back to what she was doing to change to only her blue and green pajama pants from her black baggy denim pants. She slid her pants down completely when she heard another alarm of someone opening the door. She was about to pull them back up again but the door was opened already, and that's Yamato.

"GAK!" Ilen shreaked a little. In Yamato's surprised eyes, Ilen's green bikini underwear she's wearing is exposed. It took a moment of silence then he pointed at her, still shocked. "You..." he muttered. "..."

Ilen could feel her heart beating because of the panic attack she has right now.

"You're... A **GIRL**?"

Ilen fell to her knees after she pulled back up her pants slowly without re-bottoning them, and she's starting to cry a little. "Yes, it's true..."

She tried to stop crying to see that Yamato ran out of the room. She re-buttoned and chased after him, "WAIT!" Yamato is still running. "Please talk to me! Yamato!"

Yamato stopped and turned to him, but not to Ilen's expectations; he's not angry, he's just...puzzled. "I never knew that you're actually a...a girl, Ilen... I always thought you're a boy until just now..."

"I wasn't really aware of your thought. Well, maybe I did... but I just didn't really want you to know..."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I do, you might end up falling for me, I guess... and also that...well... I'm really tomboyish so I enjoy looking and acting like a boy... and being around other guys like you, just to hang out with..." Ilen looked away in shame.

"Ya know, I wouldn't feel that way about you, I still think you're the bestest pal ever-"

"That's what I'm also aware of, I'm afraid you and I will bond more than... well, you and Terry."

"Huh?"

"You two known each other longer, and actually are the best of friends, that's what I've known."

"I see. Anyway, you may be a girl, but that doesn't mean we'll be torn apart as buddies." Yamato put his hand on Ilen's shoulder. "We can still be, Ilen."

"Yamato..." Ilen's eyes shined, then she grinned with a boyish smile she usually wears. "You're so right."

"Glad this is settled. We're so awesome!" Yamato also grinned, and gave Ilen a brofist. "Uh we should be in bed by now."

"Yeah, goodnight Yamato." Ilen said. She walks back to her bedroom.

"Goodnight to you too, Ilen." Yamato said, and he does the same.


	9. The Dress

Morning came by. Everyone at the Cat Café ate breakfast and went outside to play, as usual, but Celina has something in mind.

"…Hey, does anyone know where Terry is?" Celina asked as she noticed outside that Terry went missing.

"Only Yamato hesitated to answer, "He's still in his room. I don't know why… all I knew is that he may be hiding a folded piece of paper from me. I found it on the desk next to him and by the moment I was about to grab it and read it, he immediately took it and put it in his B-Daman case."

Celina thought of those last two sentences. "It could be that letter he was writing yesterday!"

"What letter?"

"…I don't know, he kept it a secret, so I didn't read it myself."

"I really am curious but that letter may be a diary for Terry himself. That's why he's so touchy on these things… Or is it something he wanted to give to a special someone?"

"I'll go and find out…" Celina went inside and walked across the hallway, thinking it's mostly Yamato's second guess, but for who? She knocked on the door.

"GAAAH YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Terry yelled in surprise through the door.

"Sorry Terry, but this is Celina. May I come in?"

A moment of silence grew in the atmosphere between Celina and the door, then Terry opens the door. "I guess so…" he hesitated. He lets her inside and he closes the door.

"I have two things to ask." Celina said.

"About what?"

"First question: What's that letter about?"

Terry stood silent for a moment, having a panic attack on the inside. "Do you… really want to know? Ilen knew it so…" He sighed. "I guess why not." He sat on the bed as he made Celina do so.

"The letter is for Yamato, but that's not what Ilen knew. I told her that I have really strong feelings for him."

Celina gasped, "R-Really?" Terry nodded. She looked away thinking and then back at him. "Come to think of this, you and Yamato make a perfectly good couple! That's so sweet!" She cooed.

This made Terry blush deep.

"I hoped you would give your letter to Yamato sometime… Anyway, here's my second question- wait, I mean second thing! Hold on." Celina got out of the room and half a minute later she came back in with a sky blue gift box with pink ribbons wrapped on it. "This is a gift for you. We're so glad we reunited! I bought this is Catoon while I alone was out shopping." She smiled as she gave it to Terry.

"Oh, and Terry, it's an outfit. Promise me that you'll wear this definitely before you open your present." Celina added.

"I suppose… I know you chose a great outfit for me, so I promise ya that I'll wear it!" Terry promised with a delicately cute smile and then he calmly unwrapped his gift to reveal what he found… shocking.

Meanwhile, Yamato and the others are playing a Go Fish card game.

"Got any 3's?" Wen asked Ilen.

"No. GO FISH!"

"Damn it…"

Wiane giggled. "Shut up…" Wen grunted.

"Alright, Yamato, got any 7's?" Ilen asked.

Yamato smirked as he curled his mouth like a cat's as usual, "Nah! GO FISH-"

He was interrupted by pretty loud footsteps that are apparently coming into the Café kitchen. Celina walked in with a cheeky grin on her face, and here comes Terry with a fully embarrassed expression on his face.

Everyone was shocked to see what Terry is wearing right now: An elegantly cute sky blue and indigo dress with pink ribbons on the waist collar, poofy sleeve bands, and on both sides of his beautiful sky blue hair, a short skirt with the dress above the knee level, indigo high heels, and a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings.

Yamato was completely speechless of what sight to see on Terry. While everyone grew quiet as well, they can all hear Yamato's heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yamato?..." Terry first spoke as he placed his hand on his own heart that also beats louder. He's nervous and still embarrassed that he had to wear it.

Celina felt really adored seeing this moment. In fact, the dress really is her idea; she forced Terry into putting it on and showing off. That was her plan.

"I l-like your dress, T-Terry…" Yamato finally spoke. Terry felt even more heated when he blushed more. He gave him a nervous smile and felt the need to walk back to his room to change back to his normal clothes, but he also felt the need to be personally closer to Yamato even though right now everyone else is watching.

Ilen stood up when Yamato did and came next to him. She puts her arm around his shoulder and glanced at both him and Terry. "I like it too, Terry, but I don't mean _**I **_would love to wear it." She added. They all stared at her, since some of them already knew she's a girl, others didn't. "…I despise wearing really girly outfits, but I like seeing them on cute boys like Terry."

_Terry? A cute boy? Man, I thought I was the only one thinking that about him._ Yamato thought as he blushed.

Just as his thought came by, Terry decided to move closer to him and held his hands. His face is a few inches from his.

Terry grabbed Yamato's Cobalt Saber and places it on the right side of his pink-dotted cheek as it's also placed on the left side of Yamato's cheeks.

"Close your eyes, Yamato." Terry whispered. He comes closer and he touched his lips with his own. They both blushed and enjoyed the kiss.

Yamato never knew Terry would love him as much as he loves him. Yamato puts his hands on Terry's waist while they're kissing.

Everyone around them are speechless, especially Milanie, which is why Li took her outside just in case anything goes out of whack from her outburst. Ilen and Celina, however, squealed silently and highfived each other.

That's when Yamato and Terry broke the kiss because they didn't feel comfortable with everybody watching the whole scene. If it weren't for that many people of the whole gang, they would both love to continue without anything in the way.

"That kiss… was amazing…" Yamato added with a dazed tone and just then he fainted. Terry gasped and carried him to his room. Ilen can hear Terry whispering the words "I love you" in Yamato's ear on his way out of the kitchen.

Silence grew until Celina, like a crossdressing-loving awesome bish she is, broke it. "The dress he wore is my idea!" She wore a cheeky smile and puts her hands behind her back. "Like it? Teehee~"

"One of the best, sis!" Ilen replied with a boyish grin. "But Yamato didn't finish playing Go Fish with us! Oh well…" She sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Milanie was looked away from Li while almost letting her tears out.

"Milanie…" Li said in a whisper.

"What?" She looked at him. Li hugs her tight and kisses her on the cheek. She blushed. "Li… how stupid am I to not notice? Terry doesn't like me… but you do…" She started crying.

Li wiped her tears away. "Don't worry… Milanie, I love you…"

He and Milanie moved closer to each other when she spoke, "Oh Li…"

They touched each others' lips; they kissed, starting to have their tongues dancing inside their mouths. When they broke the kiss, they decided to go for a walk around Catoon for the hell of it.

Later that day, well, everything's normal, but Celina remembered about wanting to B-DaBattle Yamato, so she went to his room to check on him. She saw Terry laying asleep next to him, still in the dress from earlier, while he's also still sleeping.

She'll wait for later so she left the room, hoping for tomorrow since it's dark out. By the moment she goes to hers and Ilen's room,

"**Celinaaaa!**"

That almost gave her a heart attack, so she flipped over. She got back up and it was Ilen and Gray behind her. That yell seemed that both of them called her name.

"Sis! There you are! Gray was wondering if he could B-DaBattle you." Ilen said. She really does treat Celina like an older sister by the way she called her "Sis."

"I appreciate the offer, Gray, but… isn't it too dark out here?" Celina asked nervously.

"We can B-DaBattle at night, too! Or are you too sleepy to challenge me?"

"If that's the case, LET'S DO IT THEN-"

"Shh! You'll wake them up!" Ilen whispered and she pointed at Yamato and Terry's bedroom door.

"It's settled them. I'll be outside." Gray added. He walked through the hallway to where the Café's exit is.

Celina pumped up, "Yes! I can't wait to B-DaBattle Gray either-"

"Is that Gwaykins I hear?" Genny appeared and interrupted. "I'm coming to watch!"

Celina and Ilen sweatdropped. They silently walked outside when Genny followed them.


	10. Gray VS Celina

Outside the Cat Café, Gray is at one side of the Direct Hit Battle arena and Celina stood on the other. He got his Chrome Raven ready as she prepared her Violet Angel. Ilen is the referee of this 3-Round match.

Genny stood at Gray's side of the audience, but then Yamato, Terry (still in the dress), Wiane, Wen, Li, Milanie, Max, and Bull (in his normal ego form) showed up in the audience.

"What the heck?" Ilen was surprised. "How did you guys hear about this?"

Gray shrugged, "I guess they overheard in their rooms."

"Even your rabid crazy fangirl Genny." Celina mentioned. Gray looked at Genny waving at him and he sweatdropped, blushing.

"I do admit, I was HALF asleep when I heard about Celina accepting the offer to B-DaBattle Gray, so Terry and I came to watch." Yamato added. "After I woke him up and told him about it. And please don't tell my mom that we're staying up late!"

"Alright I won't." Ilen understood this situation and decided to let them watch, even though it's past their bedtime, but whatever, I sometimes stay up late too! Haha… Enough about me. Let's get back to the match!

"Now let's begin Round 1! Gray Michael Vincent VS Celina Yuni! Are you B-DaPlayers ready?" Ilen announced.

"Ready!" Gray and Celina said in unison.

"Ready… set…" While Ilen did the countdown, Max covered Genny's mouth just in case she blurts out.

"B-DAFIIIIRE!" They both cried out and started shooting B-DaBalls at each other's B-Daman but all of them missed so far, then Celina called out her ultimate un-named attack (she needs a name for it) and shot at Gray's B-Daman. He flew back and got back up.

"You're much harder than I thought, Celi." Gray said.

Celina giggled. "Don't mention it."

"Gray 0! Celina 1! Round 2! Ready… set…" Ilen called out.

"B-DAFIIIRE!" They shot B-DaBalls once more, then Gray used his rapidfiring technique to actually directly hit Violet Angel, in which it worked. She flew back and got up. "I didn't expect that! But I remembered that it was used when you battled Ilen!"

"It was a great technique I came up with." Gray tightened his Chrome Raven.

"Gray 1! Celina 1! Round 3! Are you B-DaPlayers rea-"

Suddenly, an older guy with old-fashioned clothes and a cape jumped down from the Cat Café roof. He has long, dark blue hair up in a ponytail. Almost everyone, even Ilen and Celina, recognized him: it's Jou!

"Hey, I heard there's a B-DaBattle going on at night! Aren't you guys sleeping by now?" Jou asked cheerfully.

"Uhhh not really for this night. And it's nice to see you again, Jou! How'd you get here?" Celina said.

Jou explained that he was traveling across the most-known B-DaWorld area from Tsubakura City and he went all the way to Catoon randomly. He did hear a B-DaBattle going on while he's around so he stopped by. Just as he explained, he noticed his closest friend, Terry, in the dress. He became really shocked like "WHAT THE HELL" and speechless.

"Umm, Terry? Why are you wearing that?" Jou asked his seemingly little brother. Like the relationship between Ilen and Celina as apparently close sisters even though they're not even related by blood, Terry and Jou had the same brotherly relationship even though they're not blood-related either.

"D-Don't ask…" Terry nervously answered.

"Aren't we gonna finish this match right now?" Gray changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah!" Ilen went back in referee position. "Are you B-DaPlayers ready?"

"Ready!" Gray and Celina said in unison.

"Ready… set…"

"B-DAFIIIRE!" They shot out B-Daballs again and also dodged each others' attacks. Celina tried to do the rapidfiring technique, but the problem is she wasn't skilled with that yet because it's so new to her, so she started slumping. This gave Gray a chance to build in his B-DaPower and shot out at Celina's B-Daman, which directed hit it and she blew back further than last time. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"The match is over! And the winner is Gray Michael Vincent!" Ilen announced. The audience cheered for Gray's victory.

"Ugh… I shouldn't have done that right away…" Celina grunted at herself.

Gray calmly came to Celina and offered his hand to help her get up, but by that moment Genny was hugging him tightly, screaming out "OH MY GOD MY GWAYKINS WON! HE WON!" and snuggling to his soft brown poncho with red patterns on it.

"Were you trying to use my rapidfiring technique on that final round?" Gray asked. Celina nodded. "It does take a lot of practice, so I'll teach you have to perform it more effectively sometime, but for now, since this match is over, we should go back to sleep. Goodnight." Gray walked back inside, but lagged because genny's still hugging him. "Please let go of me! You're slowing me down!"

"Oh, sorry!" Genny let go of him and they both went inside. The rest got back inside too. Celina and Ilen chatted as they're also walked intside and to their room.

"The rapidfiring technique looks so cool! I wanna learn how to use it right!" Celina cheered.

"And next time, never use any techniques you barely trained with yet." Ilen added.

"You're right about that, but I knew."

"Let's just go to bed for tomorrow, I thought of something fun to do!"

"Like what?"

"it's gonna be hot outside tomorrow! And you'll see."

"Alright." Celina said. They're in their room now. "Goodnight Ilen."

"Goodnight to you too."

They both turned off the lights and fell asleep for the new day Ilen has planned for. Unfortunately, Jou had to leave to go travel on his own.

In the next day, after the B-DaGang ate breakfast, Ilen told everyone that they should go to the beach somewhere from Catoon. They packed their lunches and traveled for 1 hour, and they finally made it to a beautiful beach by traveling with the Mobile Cat Café.

"Ah! Isn't it nice out? Best day to go to this refreshing getaway!" Ilen said. She wore only her swimming trunks, but that's okay, she's flat-chested for now, so her chest area is exactly like a boy's.

"WHY are you wearing that again?" Celina asked.

"Cause I can." Ilen smirked.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SWIMMING TRUNKS WENT MISSING?" Terry bursted out from the inside of the building. He's in his usual clothes.

"I don't know what to tell you though, but I found this from somewhere… you can wear it for now." Mie tells him and offers him a yellow 2-piece bikini with a translucent skirt attached to the panty part of the bikini. The top is tight and strapless, but not shaped like most bikinis, more that the bikini top for young girls instead of teenage girls.

"…Do I have to? Alright then…" Terry was displeased, but this swimsuit was the only thing available for him, so of course, he puts it on.

Celina, Ilen, Yamato, Bull, Gray, and all of the others are playing a water gun fights and/or playing with a beach ball while all of them are in the shallow edge of the lake. Only Liena was out of the water and laying on her towel trying to get a tan, then Mie came next to her to do the same. Wiane, Celina, Genny, and Milanie then joined Liena and Mie. Terry, however, was hiding behind a palm tree from everyone, wearing the swimsuit.

"How can I even show up in this?" Terry whispered to himself. He thinks it really is like almost 100 degrees outside so it's best for him to stay in the shade until he was noticed by one of his friends. He'll shove any random idiots off if he doesn't know them at all and still hide.

Meanwhile, other random people around their age are at the beach too. A few girls checked out Ilen from the distance, but she didn't realize that, she was just having fun with the boys.

[To be continued in the next chapter!]


	11. The Beach Situation

Thirty minutes passed at the beach. Terry's still hiding because none of his friends noticed (but a few random guys noticed him and introduced him with pick-up lines, thinking he's a girl, but he immediately shoves all of them away before they even scored).

Yamato already started worrying about Terry's absence, but just then some girls came up to the boys (and Ilen) because they think they're all cute and handsome.

A few girls crowded over Wen. Wiane saw that and she didn't know if she'll leave that be or chase them off, but she knew Wen won't score any of those girls.

A few others crowded around Gray. By the moment Genny saw that, she ran into the scene and screamed that Gray's hers so all of these girls went away without a word. Gray blushed, telling her thanks.

And a couple more ran right at Ilen, thinking she's a boy! She became a little embarassed, not knowing what to do, if she goes with the flow, she may end up going on a date with a girl and bring any of them down sooner or later when she tells them her real gender... if they're not bi, that is.

Li helps Ilen out by telling those girls that she's taken so they should just leave, and they did so. Ilen thanked Li, not questioning the "taken" part since she's actually single.

This one girl in magenta-colored hair came up to only Yamato. "Why hello there! What's your name?"

"They call me Yamato!" Yamato introduced himself with a badass smirk. "And that's me! Yamato Delgado!"

"And I'm Cassia! Wanna hang out?... Oh, by the way, are you single?"

"Uhh no! I-I'm taken!"

"You must have a girlfriend here! Very well, I would like to meet her!"

_Girlfriend? Wanting to meet her? Oh man, this is tougher than I thought! I said I'm taken... But I didn't say that my heart belongs to a boy: Terry._ Yamato blushed. _How can I handle this situa-_

"WELL? She SHOULD be here! I must meet her to see what she looks like!" Cassia outbursted. _And if she isn't pretty enough for Yamato, I'll be able to steal him from her!_ She evilly chuckles on the inside.

"Umm she... she's..." By the time Yamato tried to say something, Ilen wanted to help him out. She was thinking hard, but then she noticed something near a palm tree : sky blue hair! As she ran off, Wen interrupted the situation to distract Cassia with crack-up jokes, so she stops from forcing Yamato much further.

Ilen went to that tree and found that Terry's hiding there, with the cute bathing suit that he's wearing.

"Terry? Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

"My swimtrucks are missing, so Mie lended me those... Hey, why are YOU wearing that?" he explained and pointed out to her swimtrunks.

"Cause I can! But that's not important. Yamato got hit on by this girl named Cassia!"

That struck Terry. His eyes started twitching a little and felt like he might shed a few tears.

"And," Ilen continued on, in a worried tone, "When she asked if he's single, he said he's taken, so she really wants to meet his 'girlfriend' to see what 'she' looks like." He gritted his teeth and tears started shedding from his eyes. "And if not, she may think he lied and steal him!" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I need to help him, but I had the thought about you that since you look like a girl, maybe you could hel-" Terry sprinted off into the water before she even finished her help request to him.

Meanwhile, Cassia had enough of Wen's jokes so she shoved him aside with force and grasped on Yamato's shoulders.

"Alright Yamato, I should see your girlfriend right now! WHERE IS SHE?" Cassia demanded, already growing impatient.

Yamato tried to shove Cassia off but her grasp is too strong. By force, she gets her face closer to his.

Cassia spoke, "Obviously, I guess you're lying..." Yamato thought,_ Please help me..._

She smirked as she inches her face even closer, "Guess I-"

"**YAMATOOOOOOO!**" A voice from the distance interrupted and the source of the voice is running after Yamato and Cassia.

"Huh? Is that..." Yamato looked and as it turned out, the voice is familiar to him, it was Terry who ran after them. He saw that Terry's wearing the cute bathing suit, making his heart beat faster.

"Just who are you?" Cassia grunted.

Terry had a few seconds to think: he thinks she could see him as a girl, especially when he's in a girl's bikini swimsuit, and about his frustrating news from Ilen just a moment earlier, he answered with anger let out at her,

"For YOUR information, I'm Yamato's girlfriend! And I suggest you get your filthy hands off him!" He shoves Cassia away from Yamato and she gets dunked in the water.

Cassia got up, all wet, and she starts geting grossed out right away. "**AAAAAAHH! MY HAAAAIIIRRRR! IT'S FULL OF SEAWEED AND SALTWATER! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE?**"

She started whining and got out of the water and ran into the beachside bathrooms to cry in there and wash her hair after that.

Ilen came back to the boys' group just when Cassia left.

"She's... really that touchy about her hair." Terry commented about what just happened after he taught Cassia a lesson.

"Terry!" Yamato's eyes gleamed and hugs Terry. "How could I ever thank you more for saving me from that crazy gal?"

"I'm not only doing this for your sake, Yamato..." Terry's eyes shine and has his face close to Yamato's while he's blushing, "It's also for my sake... OUR sake..." Yamato started blushing as well.

Terry puts his hands on Yamato's face and kisses him. He leans most of his body against Yamato's.

Terry broke the kiss, "I never got the chance to say this yesterday… I have strong feelings for you, and I know it!" He blushed. "I love you, Yamato…"

"I love you too, Terry…" Yamato answered and continues the kiss.

Yamato tried to resist, but he placed one of his hands on Terry's back and the other placed on the back of Terry's upper leg. The hand on Terry's leg slides up to his butt area, making him blush deeper. They continued to kiss deeper, unaware of the others watching.

"Umm…" Yamato hesitated just when he breaks the kiss. "Should we be somewhere in private, Terry?"

Terry looked around and saw a beachside shed, and pointed at it. Yamato agreed and so they sprinted off into that shed to continue their moment.

_Aww maaaaan…_ Ilen thought. She really wanted the watch the scene. She found that a few girls were disappointed to no longer see that either. They may have just loved seeing these two having a moment.

A few hours later, it's time for the whole B-DaGang to go back to Catoon and say goodbye to the beach. During yet another 1-hour ride back home, Yamato's asleep again. Terry came in and laid on his bed, cuddling to him. He just remembered about the note but since their confession, he doesn't really need that letter anymore.

Meanwhile…

"Were you jealous when I was having a fangirl moment back at the beach, Wiane?" Wen asked.

"Like a care!" Wiane puffed up her cheek and looked away with both arms crossed. She does care, she just doesn't even want to show it.

"Oh come on, spill it! Ya know you couldn't resist me!"

Wiane sighed. Her only option was to get up and ignore, so she just walks away without a word. On the inside, however, she could admit that SHE will have him and not any of those fangirls back there, because she really does care about him… a lot. She blushed as she was wandering across the hallway.

Li and Milanie are taking a nap together in one other room aside from Yamato's. So did only Gray in that same room, but little did he know, Genny snuck up to him and cuddles him, then she takes a nap with him while he's still sleeping. The rest are either chatting with each other or looking at the window.

Finally, after the ride, they arrived back in Catoon and the Mobile Cat Café went back to its immobile state as just a Café building. Some of the city's residents arrived to eat at the Café, so the gang had to help Mie with the services, after some of them woke up.

After all the work and clean-up, when day passed to night, everyone got ready for bed to get ready for the new day.


	12. At the Mall

Two months passed, still summer, but it did get to the temperature that's comfortable for everyone, so autumn is getting close.

The B-DaPlayers planned to go to Neon City for lots of fun, so it's time for the Mobile Cat Café to start rolling.

During their trip, they stopped by in the nearest town to get more fuel, and stopped again in the middle of nowhere for Mie, the driver, to eat lunch, then off again and finally they're in Neon City.

They planned to stay in this bustling city for two nights so they can go running around for shopping. The evening after they arrived and walked around for a while, they found a huge Neon City mall.

Celina gasped. "OOOOH~ I wanna shop here! Let's have a shopping spree everybody!" 

Ilen kinda hesitated, "But-"

"I still have a lot of B-DaBucks, sis. Don't worry about getting broke!" 

"Eh, I have some too and- A LOT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" 

"Sorry that I didn't tell you, but I saved up my good amount of allowances from time to time."

"Okay then, LET'S GO! Maybe we can get some new gears for our B-Daman!"

"Me too!" Wiane shouted. 

"No… I was thinking of shopping and trying on some neat dresses!" Celina protested. Everyone except the boys, Wiane, and Ilen cheered.

Walking around in the mall, the big group (including Mie) were checking out and shopping around in many stores until they stopped by at the best dress store ever. It has the best quality of dresses (and some are on a big sale) of all, so the girls went inside. Celina drags Ilen in, to her dismay. Genny also drags in Terry, even though he's a boy.

"Why are you taking me in?" Terry cried.

"Oh come one, it'll be fun~" Genny convinced.

"Celina! WHY? This is stupid for me!" Ilen yelled. 

"Atleast enjoy it this time, Ilen~" Celina cooed.

In a while later, the boys also got in the store to check out the girls (and Terry) trying on some beautiful dresses.

Genny's the first to come out into the boys' view in her beautiful white and yellow gown. "How do I look, Gwayikens?" She blushed at Gray.

"You look… amazing…" Gray also blushed.

And that's when Ilen came out in a rush, trying to run away from Celina but she tripped over beside Gray too because of her dress.

"Ouch… Sorry." Ilen gets up. She's in her bright green and blue dress that also got some boys in awe, especially Gray. He blushed a little this time, thinking, _Ilen… you look surprisingly cute in that dress too…_

By now, Gray did figure out that Ilen's really a girl since around a month ago.

Celina herself comes out in her elegant green, purple, and pink dress.

"You look so cute, Celi!" Genny cheered.

"I quite agree…" Ilen added.

"And so do you, little sis." Celi replied. Ilen grunted.

While Gray is patting Ilen on the head, Genny hugs him in a loving manner.

"Now, can I please take this off?" Ilen pouted.

Celina sighed, "Of course."

Ilen rushed back into fitting room to change back to her normal clothes and return the dress, since she doesn't want to buy it. It's a little expensive. Celina wants to keep hers, though, which is on sale, so she bought it.

Here comes Wiane next in her beautiful yellow dress. She wasn't too pleased to wear this, though.

"Awww you look so adorable, Wiane!" Genny happily cried.

"Ummm thanks?" Wiane embarrassingly replied.

"I second that on Genny! You're really cute in it!" Wen added.

"W-WEN!" Wiane blushed madly. That's when Wen puts his arm around her. She looks at him blushing as he smiled at her. Then Mie comes out in her sparkling beauty of an elegant yellow and blue gown she wears.

"Wow, mom, you look amazing!" Yamato cheered.

"Thanks, hun~" Mie smiled. Now Milanie comes out in her pink dress with a beautiful diamons tiara on her head.

Li took a good look. "Wow… You look incredible too, Mila!"

"Aww thanks so much, Li." Milanie blushed.

Yamato's stomach started growling. "Ugh… I really want to eat something right now… Can we go to the food section now, please?"

"Oh Yamato, be patient. We be there in a little bit." Mie added.

"She's right." Gray also added.

Finally, the last person, Terry, finally came out of the fitting room. Like the rest, he also wears a really cute and elegant dress with a long skirt at his ankle level. The dress is almost all pink, with traces of sky blue that matches his hair, and he also ends up wearing a sparkling diamond tiara on his head.

"Terry?" Yamato blushed.

"Yes, I know…" Terry said embarrassed while looking down. Yamato comes closer to him.

"If this were a ball and not a store… and if I were in a tuxedo right now… I would be more than happy to want to dance with you, Terry…" Yamato said softly. This made Terry's heart beat faster.

"Ahhh~ You could've said that to me, my sweet Gwayikens!" Genny smiled at her crush while tugging to his arm, still in her dress. Gray only blushed a lot and smiled at her. Ilen didn't really know why, but she felt a little bit depressed seeing Gray and Genny.

Wen attempts to repeat Yamato's words to Wiane, but she tells him to stop as she looked away blushing.

"Yamato…" Terry then looked back at the fitting room. "Uhh… can we all change back to our clothes now and go eat? I'm a little hungry too."

"I second that." Yamato smiled.

The girls and Terry changed back to their normal clothes. Milanie, Mie, Celina, and Genny bought their dresses since they're on sale (also Celina secretly bought Terry's worn dress that's also on sale). They went to the restaurant section at the mall.

As a day passed by, now's the time to go back to Catoon in their Mobile Cat Café again. After hours of the trip, their back. Yet again, some customers came in to dine in. The rest of the group decided to be the waiters and cooks for the evening.

Another day passed by, when noon arrived. Someone opened the door.

"Ooh~ A new customer!" Mie cheered.

"More work?" Celina asked until she sees a girl who looks somewhat like her. She has pink hair (like Celina) in pigtails with blue ponytail holders, indigo colored eyes, a simple dark pink dress with a purple inner top, and pink and blue boots.

Celina came closer to take a good look at her. "Hello, welcome to Mie's Cat Café! May I take your order?"

The girl was silent until she spoke these words, "Sis?"

_To Be Continued on the next chapter…_

_Author's Note: This mysterious little girl is also my OC. We'll know her fully in chapter 13!_


	13. A Long Lost Sister

Celina almost got a heart attack at the very moment she was called "Sis" from this unknown little girl. "S-Sis?"

The girl placed her palm on her forehead in grief. "I guess you don't even recognize me, huh...?"

"Recognize you?"

"Because... I do."

"Huh?"

The girl signed. "Are you, by any chance, Celina Yuni?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"My last name is Yuni too. Celina, I'm your sister, Cecelia! Remember?"

"Sadly I didn't remember at al-" Then it finally hit Celina.

_(Flashback started, but not just in Celina's view, it's also in Cecelia's view)_

_It was a peaceful day in Tsubakura City, and a special day when Celina's mother, Lunidia, and her father, Tonio, brought home another little girl, in whom Lunidia named her Cecelia._

_Celina was pleased to have a playmate, though she didn't find that Cecelia is her real sister because she was only 3-years-old. The young infants had a great 2 months of playing with Celina's baby toys until one day, Tonio states that he and his wife can't handle taking care of 2 children, so they had to give away Cecelia. _

_Lunidia tried to convince that he was wrong, but he dominated her and ended up giving away 2-month-old Cecelia to the foster parents in Catoon who were desperate for a child. Tonio may have done the right thing for them, but Lunidia was really upset deep in her heart, though she's a little happy that atleast they did a good deed for the young child-less couple._

_Years passed by, and Celina ended up completely forgetting about Cecelia, because Lunidia never mentioned to her about her sister, and apparently Tonio never will._

_By the day Celina left the parents for the Takamoto family, Lunidia ended up crying, wanting both of her daughters back, but Tonio couldn't really care less. But soon later he ended up caring a little, but only for Celina. He tries forgetting about giving away Cecelia but Lunidia sometimes brings that up to him but he doesn't regret that one single bit, leading to an argument of that regret._

_As for the years of Cecelia with her foster parents, they really treated her like she's their own child. She may be happy enough being raised by them, but on occasional times, she missed her real family, but mostly for her mom and her sister. She knew it was Tonio's plan to throw her away from the family, which is why she already began hating her selfish father so much._

_The flashback takes her to just earlier when she found a Cafe building shaped like a cat. She asked her foster parents if she can roam around Catoon by herself, as usual, they agree and told her to take care. With that, she left and then went through the front door of the building. _

_(Flashback ends)_

"I... didn't even know you're my sister, I only thought you were a playmate back then. I was only 3 and never understood that." Celina admitted, seeing her little sister already in tears because of playing back to when her father simply gave her away because he was disrespectful to his offspring.

Celina stepped closer to her and wipes her slight tears away. "It's alright. It's surprising for me that I actually do have a sister!" And with that said, she hugs her sister tightly.

"Thanks, Celina...and by the way, you can call me Cece." Cecelia hugs back. By the moment she easily stopped crying, she spotted the redhead boy talking with his friends at the tables. Cece gently pushes Celina away to stop hugging her so she can come up to the boy.

"Hi there, my name's Cecelia Yuni, but you can all call me Cece! I betcha don't even know this, but I'm Celina Yuni's little sister." She smiled.

"Ah, I never knew our friend has a cute little sister! Anyway, the name's Yamato Delgado, also known as this years B-DaChampion!" Yamato, the redhead, introduced himself.

"Impressive name!" Cece took a closer look at Yamato. "And you... really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, even though I never met you before."

She took a moment as her heart actually started beating faster. She began blushing to Yamato's compliment, finding herself saying this, "I think you're really cute too..."

"Oh... why, thank you. I am awesome too, ya know!" Yamato smiled.

"T-That's what I thought!" She looked away blushing like a tomato, then looked back with a smile.

"Hey, is something wrong with you?" Yamato asked.

Cece stepped back a little. "I... umm... I don't know what else to say."

_Wait a minute, does Cece... oh jeez._ Celina thought to herself.

Little did the pigtail girl know, Terry was from the distance seeing what's happening between her and Yamato. He found out why she's acting this way, leading to him getting angry for some reason.

Yamato then asked, "...You like me, don't you?"

"W-W-What?" Cece blushed even deeper. "O-Ok, I really admit, I do. I can't help it, you're so... handsome, cute, everything I ever wanted! ...Boy, did I say too much?"

By that moment, Terry angrily stomped into the scene. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hi, didn't see you her!" She turned to Terry and smiled. "My name's Cecelia Yuni! What's your name?"

Terry sighed. "It's Terry McScotty. And for your information, are you into Yamato?"

"Y-Yes! He's like the guy of my dreams. I was thinking he and I-"

"Gah! I don't think so!" Terry interrupted, finding himself yelling at the new girl.

Cece grunted a bit, replying, "So... you really like Yamato too?"

He blushed deeply, "Y-Yes! And he's mine!"

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

**"MIIIINE!"**

**"MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**

Yamato did nothing but watch the two competing for him. _I have a bad feeling this may go on for a long time..._ He sweatdropped.

Cecelia then hugs Yamato tightly. "Mine!"

Terry tries pushing her away from him, "But he and I spent a long time together, you only just met him!"

"I don't care about time! I want me and him together, and that's that!"

Yamato then spoke to break the fight, "Isn't it time for ME to decide?"

The two stopped and looked at Yamato, thinking he's right, so they stood next to each other in front of him, still looking at him.

"So... who will you choose?" Cece asked.

_Please pick me... _Terry said in his mind, crossing his fingers.

Yamato took a moment to think, then he stood in front of Cecelia. Seeing this, Terry got his hopes up for nothing, until in that moment:

"Sorry Cecelia... but my heart belongs to the one who's very special for me. You see, we only just met." Then he walks to in front of Terry and hugs him. "And that special person... would be a good friend of mine, Terry."

Terry closed his eyes, hugging back. Cece, on the other hand, felt really upset, but she found that he was right. However, she still thinks if she spent more time with him more, she'll get him to love her instead of Terry. Either that or if all else fails, she might as well move on... but to who?

"Where the hell is Ilen?" Celina yelled, breaking this final moment.

"Who's Ilen?" Cece asked her sister.

"Ilen is a really great friend of mine."

"Judging by his name, he sounds handsome." She gets her hopes up that already she found the person to move on with, but asked to make sure. "Is he your boyfriend, sis?"

"Uhh about tha-"

"I guess that's a no~" Cece stormed out to find Ilen.

Afterwards, Milanie stood up. "Celina! Your sister's so cute! I wanna spend some time with her!" She giggled. "..and unfortunately, she didn't know that Ilen's a girl."

"I was going to tell her that but she ran off already..." Celi sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Cece kept searching everywhere for Ilen, and finally found her from behind. In her view, "he" has short, ravish pure green hair, impressive top, and handsome dark gray pants. She nervously came up to "him."

"H-hey there, y-you're Ilen, right?"

By the moment, she turned around and answered, "yes, that's me, Ilen Takamoto! Who are you?"

"W-Wow, your last name rhymes with Yamato! I-I'm your friend's little sister, Cecelia Yuni."

Ilen grew shocked, "Holy crap! I never knew you're the sister of one of my closest friends!"

Cece can't help but blush, "Umm... Y-Yeah. Anyway she wanted to find you. Shall we, umm, go back to the Cafe?"

"...Alright, then-" Suddenly, this unknown older guy ran past them. "What the hell was that? ...Oh well, let's go back."

Cece giggled. "Right!"

Meanwhile back at the Cafe.

"Ilen! There you are! Where have you been?" Celina demanded.

"Outside, duh!"

_He's sure got some attitude... I like that!_ Cece thought to herself blushing.

"The Ilen... she likes going to places without telling anyone, amiright or amiright?" Milanie said.

What Mila just said made Cece freeze for a second. "S-SHE?"

"Oh, forgot to tell you, Ilen's not a boy, she's a girl. She just looks like a boy all her life because she goes through the lifestyle of a boy along with her father ever since she was only 2." Celina sweatdropped.

"Wait, she thinks I'm a boy? ...I don't blame her, lots of people, mostly girls around my age, thought I'm a boy at first until I told them all, except your sister Cecelia, that I'm really a girl." Ilen stated.

Cece was so shocked of what she found out and fainted all of the sudden.

"Damn! Cece, wake up!" Ilen snaps her fingers in front of Cece's face, but to no avail.

Celina thought of an idea and waves a sardine sandwich in front of her sister's face. This time, it worked in a heartbeat and she grabbed the sandwich. She started munching down on it. "Mmm! That sandwich tastes so good! What is it~?" And continues eating all of it.

"It's my special gormet sardine sandwich, hun. Everyone seems to love it, including my son Yamato."

"This is the best I've ever tasted, ma'am! Better than what my foster parents made! More, please?"

Later on this day, Cece was having a great time hanging out with her sister and her new friends, and still thinking Terry's a girl, though he's really a boy. On the next day, after she spent the night in the Cafe, she wanted to go back to her foster parents so she left. By the time she came back home, she found the house empty, or so she can tell from the outside.

Something just crossed her mind, "Did they... leave somewhere?"

Celina caught up to her. "What's wrong?"

Cece then found the note at the locked door. She grabbed it and reads it.

_Dear Cecelia Yuni, _

_We know this is so sudden, but we found out that you may have found a new home at the Cafe, because Mie visited us yesterday and told us about that you finally found your real sister. We're sorry to say, but we took the opportunity and move out to a beautiful lake city on an island. We're also hoping to see you when you find the opportunity to visit us again. _

_Love, your foster parents_

"They... left because Yamato's mother told them that I found you? I still don't get why they eventually moved out like this. But, this must mean... I get to stay at the Cafe for who knows what? YAY!" Cecelia jumped up to her sister and to give her a big hug.

"Do you think you can visit them sometime?" Celi asked.

"I guess... but for now, I would love to spend more time with my new friends!"

"Sounds good to me."

The two newly reunited sisters walked back to the Cafe to pass more time, after Cecelia found that Mie got her things before her parents left.


	14. Rian

"Idiots! All of you! UGH!" Ilen grunted while the girls were dressing her up in a blue gown and even giving her some makeup.

"Oh Ilen, why can't you enjoy the moment for once? It's really fun!" Celina said.

"Obviously, I freaking hate it..." Ilen slumped. She was held back by Genny so she can't escape.

"Have you tortured her like this before, sis?" Cecelia asked.

"Of course! All the time!" Celina giggled.

"SCREW THIS! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Ilen angrily released from Genny's grip and ran past the boys straight to the outdoors.

"Ilen, were they torturing you again?" Yamato asked.

"As usual..." Ilen attempted to rub all the makeup off, immediately takes off the dress, almost tearing it off, and put on her usual clothes that were hanging up to dry.

"...Right now I think they're torturing Terry like this at the moment, I just saw."

"Just leave it, he looks better in that than I do." Ilen laughs a bit until she hears a fight between Milanie and someone she mustve apparently knew before.

"Huh? Mila's in trouble!" Yamato shrieked a little.

"Well then, let's get to her!" Both she and Yamato ran into the scene and saw Mialnie with an unfamiliar older guy. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about anything, pretty girl, let me take you away." The older boy cooed at Mila.

"Stop it, Rian, c-can't you see I'm taken?!"

"She knows him?" Yamato asked himself.

Ilen began wondering about this guy despite the seriousness of the situation "...Just who is Rian...?"

"Doesn't matter! Nobody flirts with my sister when her heart belongs to Li!" Yamato immediately rushed in the scene and steps right in front on Milanie. "Hey now, leave her alone!"

"Yamato!" Ilen screamed a little worried. She's concerned that he'll get hurt now that he got into Rian's way.

"Brother?" Mila whispered, also concerned.

"Step aside and let me just get to her." Rian glared.

"DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU THAT SHE'S TAKEN?!" The catboy yelled. The only answer he got is getting shoved aside harshly. Ilen ran up to him asking him if he's alright.

"That jerk never takes no for an answer, doesn't he?" Yamato tries to get up but Ilen holds him down.

"Stop, you're overdoing it. Let me handle it this time..." Ilen gets up and walks up to Rian from behind, poking him on the back.

Rian became even more annoyed, "Ugh, stop bothering me, stupid kid, I'm trying to score her here!"

"I-I-Ilen?" Mila became surprised seeing Ilen.

"Score? Please, what's the point of scoring a girl who's not even available?!" Ilen yells angrily.

"Just shut up and leave me alo-"

Suddenly, Mila ran and hugs Ilen tightly. "Oh Ilen, my love, we'll never be seperated again!"

"W-WHA?" Rian was shocked.

Ilen never expected this at all, but by the milisecond after her reaction, she already figured that Mila was doing this plan to avoid anymore attempts from Rian. "Y-Yes, you're interfering with my girlfriend, so stay back! SHE'S MINE!"

Ilen picks Mila up bride-style and runs away with her.

_What the hell just happened? _Yamato was confused.

Meanwhile with the girls, Ilen puts Mila down and tells to her.

"Now go! Hide! So Rian won't find you! I'll be your cover."

"Thank you so much, Ilen!" Mila hugs Ilen and ran off into the Cafe to lock herself in her room.

Meanwhile back with Rian.

"That can't be..." He sighed in disappointment.

"I guess Mila suddenly went off for the lesbian side."

"Wait, what?" Rian reacted strongly. "So Mila..." He starts figuring about the "boy" he came across. He curiously goes after Ilen.

The tomboy was met with a glare from Rian. _I bet he's mad that he thinks Mila's taken with me._ She thought nervously.

He quickly puts his arms around her shoulders.

Ilen hesitated. "Don't ever hurt me. I-"

"Hm... you..."

"What?"

"I found that you're a girl." Rian concluded. Those words made Ilen blush a whole lot.

"H-How did you figure-"

"Enough with that, are you REALLY together with my Mila?"

"...For one, no, she's not my girlfriend. And second, she's not gonna be yours either!"

"Just tell me where she went!"

"Over there!" Ilen pointed at a random direction at the East of Cowtoon. Falling for her trick easily, Rian ran off to that direction.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with..." Ilen was relieved. Curiously, she went inside to check on Mila to tell her she's safe.

"Thank you so much, Ilen!" Mila said gladly.

"Of course, that's what friends are for! I sure hope he stays away." But in the back of Ilen's mind, she knows she's gonna face trouble for actually lying to Rian. She didn't show Mila that she's worried. "Now, stay in here just in case he comes back, okay?"

"Right!"

"Kay, see ya later!" Ilen leaves. On her way out, she saw Terry hiding. Thanks to the girls, he's wearing makeup and jewelry, and he's wearing a pink dress.

"We both went through the same pain today, don't we?"

"Yeah... I guess, welcome to my world." Terry replied.

Ilen nodded. Suddenly she heard the wrecking going on. And... Rian's voice. Just as she's afraid of! She ends up running outside to the commotion anyway.

"THAT LITTLE JERK LIED TO ME! WHERE'S MILANIE?!" Rian screamed whole punching the building wall.

Ilen knew this is coming. _Awww shi-_

"YOU!" The older male grabbed Ilen by the shirt and lifted her in the air. "TELL ME WHERE MILANIE IS OR YOU WILL GET A BEATING OF A LIFETIME!"

Ilen was usually keeping her cool... but not in this case. "I... I..."

Yamato runs in, trying to help with the situation. "HEY! DON'T THREATEN IL-" He got kicked away and fell into the ground.

"YAMATO!" She yelled, concerned.

"NOW WHERE IS MY PRETTY GIRL!? TELL ME THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT IT!" Rian yells at Ilen angrily.

"NEVER!" Ilen screamed back. He shakes her vigorously and shoves her back right into the wall, causing her a little pain. She tries enduring this pain, though close to giving in.

"TELL ME!"

"I'M NOT ONE TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" Even though what she said just came out of her mouth, she started feeling tears coming out of her eyes and she's blushing. She had no idea why she started becoming this vulnerable all of the sudden.

"THAT'S IT!" Rian puts Ilen down but forcably drags her into a lightless room. He pins her roughly against the wall. "I will do ANYTHING to make you tell me where my pretty girl is!"

"J-Just try...!" Ilen became weaker and weaker by every second, mentally. She ended up crying, letting the tears fall from her face.

Rian only became calm and silent for a moment and looked at Ilen. She looked back, seeing the anger in this eyes, but she also sees what's more in him. She blushed more just seeing into that. "R...Rian...?"

Rian smirked and kisses her on the cheek. She closed her eyes, taking in the weird feeling when he just did that to her. He parted his lips from her cheek. "Now... where is my pretty girl."

"I-In her room..." Ilen let out, panting a little, crying a bit, and still blushing.

"Good." He pats her on the head and finally let go of her. She slides down laying on the floor, panting.

"Ilen, are you alright?" Yamato came into the room, concerned of Ilen.

"I'm fine, Yamato, don't worry..." She gets up and places a hand on her cheek where Rian kissed. "...Rian..."


End file.
